Character Audio Logs (War of Heroes)
Character Audio Logs (or just Audio Logs) are collectibles in the various Video Games of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and they also provide several pieces of backstory on the characters. These Audio Logs can be found in several locations throughout the Games, most notably War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory and War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol. The most prominent Audio Logs found are from Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett, talking about their experiences during and even after after the War Against the Villain Armada. Audio Logs: War Of Heroes: Global Warfare Kyle Reese * Audio Log #1: "I'm moving over to the San Francisco Ruins now, I've stolen Supplies from an Armada Convoy. I think I got away from them, but there's a lot of VTOLs overhead. I miss my parents, so much... At least however hears this knows how I suffered too. My name is Kyle Reese, and I don't think I'm going to see the end of this War". * Audio Log #2: "It's dark outside now. The Sun set a few minutes ago, and now I'm in a Fallout Shelter with this girl... Clementine Everett, that's what she said her name was. Earlier, I got ambushed by a bunch of Armada Troops who cornered me in a Tunnel, and they were gonna kill me. Then just as I thought I was going to die, this girl comes out of nowhere and just.... Kills the Troops. At first, I thought she wanted to hurt me, but she's working for The Hero Coalition. She looks... Well, she's beautiful. I guess I'm not so alone after all". * Audio Log #3: "It's been 4 days since I met Clementine in San Francisco. Honestly, the more I'm around her, the more attached I become... And the more I feel we can win the War. I don't know why I feel this way, maybe it's cynicism, maybe it's just morbid hope. Or maybe I'm growing so attached to Clementine, that it's just plain old love. I just know now, that there's a small chance that the Coalition can still win and dominate the Armada, even if we have to sacrifice everything. But that's the way of the World... Always has been, always will be: 'Sacrifice for Victory', that's what my parents always used to say, before the Great Invasion, before they... I don't want to go, talking about that". * Audio Log #4: "Well, it's been a whole week since I recorded one of these. First the Coalition Base got attacked, and after about 30 fucking minutes, I got captured as the Armada retreated. 2 days, they had me locked up in a Cell at Armada Central. They didn't hurt me, torture me or anything... They just starved me. By the time it was over, my stomach felt like my insides were being eaten up. But then, wouldn't you know it... My guardian angel saves me. Clementine got me out, we killed a bunch of Armada Troops and she blew up the whole Prison. Then, this guy named Marcus Wright comes out of nowhere and tells us he had a way to beat the Armada... And we believed him. Clem and I are on our way back to the Base to tell the Coalition to be ready... 'Give me 2 days', Marcus told us. I guess 2 days from now, will be the day that the World stood up and worked as one to destroy The Villain Armada, for Freedom... If you ask me, I've got total faith in our Army". * Audio Log #5: "Tomorrow is the day. The Hero Coalition is arming itself for the Battle of Washington DC, and we can expect the most intense fighting of the entire War. I'm really scared, but at least Clementine and the others will be there to help me. But that's not why I'm recording this now... Today, me and Clementine were about to get into Los Angeles from the Outskirts, and then we started talking about the War, the people we've both lost... Then, I just got this weird feeling in my stomach and after that... I kissed her. I don't know what made me do it, but I know that I have feelings for her. If anything happens to Clementine, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. The truth is, she's had feelings for me too, so she'll feel the same if I got hurt or killed". * Audio Log #6: "Oh, my God... We did it. The Armada's been beaten back. I'm recording this right after the Battle of Washington DC, and... I'm so happy that we managed to do it, and now Ozone is dead. After we won, the whole City was taken back and the Armada's Fleet was destroyed. But... Clementine and I fought Ozone, and after a while, Clem got hurt really bad. Ozone stabbed her in the chest with a piece of Shrapnel, and the Medics told me her Heart won't last... I've been sitting here, crying my eyes out for about 5 minutes, and... I just don't know what to do. I'm being torn apart by this whole War, on the inside... I don't know if I'm going to have the strength to carry on after this". * Audio Log #7: "Well, the Medics told me that the Surgery worked. Marcus Wright, the guy that helped us in Washington to destroy the Armada, he... Gave his Heart to save Clementine, and the Records indicate that both of them have the same blood type, so the Medics went ahead and started the Heart Transplant. Now, 4 hours later, I'm sitting here and Clem's asleep because of the Anaesthetic. At least now, when the World is back to how it was before the War, and the Governments have come back... At least I'll have Clementine by my side, and it'll be just us. No War, no Villains... Just Freedom and happiness. Something I haven't known since this War started... But it's all over now". Clementine Everett * Audio Log #1: "Soldier #3450674, Clementine Everett. Callsign: Foxtrot, patrolling the San Francisco Ruins at Map Grid 244352. Alright, it's about 11 PM here, and San Francisco is looking... Destroyed, as ever. I've been assigned here to patrol for Survivors and Scavengers, and then take them to Fort Santa Monica in LA. Commencing patrol at 11:34". * Audio Log #2: "I managed to find one Survivor. His name is Kyle Reese, and I saved him from an Armada Patrol in the Subway Tunnels. I'm in his hideout now, a Fallout Shelter that doesn't look like much. This kid, Kyle, he looks like he's been alone for a while. He's got dark brown hair, and a pair of nice blue eyes, and he's wearing a olive green Scavenger Jacket. God, I've only known him for about 4 hours and I can tell that he's already attached to me. Anyway, he's the only Scavenger I managed to find here. Guess we can call that a Mission complete". * Audio Log #3: "Well, it's been 4 days since Kyle and I started moving towards Los Angeles. A few hours ago, we went to Kyle's old House that was in the SF Outskirts before the Great Invasion. Honestly, I could tell the place was depressing him, and the whole place was just destroyed in a huge field of grass. Poor kid, had his parents killed before the War and now he's been all alone... Until he met me. I'm watching Kyle sleep as I record this, and... He looks peaceful. It's as if he just shut down from the World around him, and the War doesn't matter to him when he's asleep. To tell you the truth, I think that Kyle gives me a sense of hope that we'll win this War, and the Armada will be destroyed". Category:Fan Fiction